Rebound
by NeverMindDream
Summary: COMPLETE! Surprise ending! Don't hate me forever! [DannyOC]
1. Chapter 1

_AN Okidoki! I've finally found enough inspiration for another story for those of you who have been so kind as to encourage me to write one. It's a first-person and I have no idea where in the world it's headed yet. I'll post more as I write more, I promise!  
:oP NeverMind_

* * *

**Rebound**  
©2005 NeverMind

I don't come to New York often enough. You'd think that I'd be here more, what with my best friend living here and all, but best friends often take a backseat when you're in a relationship. My relationship, however, has recently disintegrated and now, as is typical of most women, I think, I need my best friend.

I had spent three summers in New York while I was in college, working my butt off to pay for the next year's tuition. I remember those summers as hot and dirty and full of gorgeous, comically cynical men. New York men always fascinated me. They have this world-weary edge to them that gives them a depth you don't find in guys anywhere else.

My home, Washington, DC, is full of pretentious men. Men who believe the world was created to open herself up to them whenever they wanted. Not New York men. New York men see the world more like a prostitute – someone you have to pay before you get anything from her. It's that innate bitterness that captivates me.

My ex is from DC. Well, so am I, but we both went to school in New York. It was coincidence that we ended up hooking up, really. It wasn't as though I were short on prospects. Aiden Burn, my best friend, is a stunning Latina and I'm a dark-haired, green eyed Irish girl so we never suffered from lack of attention from the opposite sex. Jake was just…safe. Plain. Normal. Not too ambitious and just shallow enough that I didn't have to think much about anything.

Not that I wouldn't take him back, even now. We'd been together for four years and I just can't bring myself to believe that I wasted that much of my life on someone. I thought I knew him. I thought I knew myself, for that matter. Now…now I'm not so sure.

Basically, I feel like an idiot. I feel like he spent four years lying to me about how he felt about me and our relationship and I was just never smart enough to catch on.

God, I can't wait till Aiden talks me out of this self-loathing.

* * *

I decided to drive to New York. I had a full month of vacation time from my job as Marketing Director for a local high-end clothing company. I'd worked 16 hour days for a month so I could get ahead on the fall marketing schedule and take the vacation I wanted – no, needed. Jake and I had originally decided to go on a 'break' about four months ago, but that 'break' turned into him basically sleeping around and becoming more of a shmuck than he had started out as. Meanwhile, I had been trying to better myself so that we could have a better relationship. Rat bastard.

I turned up my car's well-endowed stereo. Jake had thought I was being 'excessive' when I bought my 2005 Lexus SC 430. So what if it was a sporty hardtop convertible that cost me $90K? I could finally afford a car I really wanted, so why the hell shouldn't I buy it? It bloody well took me three years to save up for it, I think I'm more than justified.

Aiden had laughed at me. Told me I was turning into the 'young executive' type we'd always mocked in college. I'd laughed back and offered to let her drive it. Suddenly, she didn't think my vehicle choice was so silly anymore.

I slid my car onto the interstate and started letting all of my stress slip away. There really is something about the smooth acceleration of a sports car that makes everything else seem like dust in the wind. I couldn't help but arch my back against my seat as the 300 horsepower engine revved forward on a long straightaway. I could almost hear it tell me, 'Don't think, just drive.' Five hours later, I could hardly remember what I'd been so worked up over in the first place.

I know a lot of people who hate driving in New York. I love it. There's a jungle quality about it – survival of the fittest as it were. And goddamn it if me and this car are not the fittest in this place.

I was getting excited to see Aiden again. She and I had shared an apartment in our first year in college, and continued to share it even after she decided to join the police academy halfway through the year. We just gelled. People used to tell us that we shared a brain and they're probably right. We could have full length conversations in a single glance. I've missed that.

I pulled my car into a parking spot across the street from Aiden's apartment. It wasn't difficult to find. She had never moved from our old place – just sassed it up and turned my old room into an office-slash-guest room.

My car honked at me, letting me know I'd successfully alarmed it and I couldn't stop myself from skipping across the street and up the stairs. I still had the keys for the place. She hadn't seen any need for me to give them back.

I still knocked, out of respect for my friend's privacy, even though I knew she'd yell at me for it. The door flew open and she attacked me before I had a chance to open my mouth and say anything.

We hugged and giggled like schoolgirls and I was relieved. She yanked me inside and all but ripped my bag out of my hands. Tossing it into my old room (we still called it that for whatever reason) she sat me down on a couch and looked me square in the eye.

"Spill," was all she said and all I needed. I think I cried more during that recital of my breakup with Jake than I had when I'd told my mom. She'd already heard the story, of course, but its best friend protocol to only accept the in-person version.

She patiently listened as I ranted and raved and when I was finally done, she hugged me and said, "Well, I personally do not recommend going to back to a guy who has no qualms about sleeping around immediately after getting out of a four year relationship, but you know that already." She got up and went to the kitchen to make us some chai tea. I knew it would be chai tea because we always drank chai tea during crises.

"You were always too good for that guy and the only reason you started dating him in the first place was because he was comfortable. I remember you telling me that you weren't even that attracted to him the first time you met him."

I nodded. She was right, of course. But that's the great thing about best friends. They're able to tell you the things you already know, but need to hear anyway.

"I know you feel like you wasted four years of your life, but that's not true. If your life has consisted of just this relationship, then I hate to say it, but that's pretty pathetic."

I laughed. God, I needed this. She came back to the couches with two mugs and passed one to me.

"I know just the thing to get your vacation started right," she said with that devious smile I had grown to both love and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN Okay, chapter 2. Finally getting in to things here. Oh, and for those of you who are not Irish, Siobhan is pronounce shah-VAHN. Please R&R! Thanks!  
:oP NeverMind _

P.S. If anyone out there is Irish or Italian, please don't take my ignorant generalizations seriously! No offense is intended!

P.P.S. This chapter is dedicated to MrsG & Udjat...I think they'll know why!

* * *

I really shouldn't have been surprised. We used to live at this place. It's an old bank that was turned into a pub about 10 years ago. The clever owners decided that to spice it up, they'd make it a karaoke pub. But they wanted to be original, so they hired a house band and allow their patrons to perform 'live' karaoke. It's the only place we know of that does this kind of thing and we love it. We used to be the stars of this place. We'd come here every weekend and sing rock'n'roll songs with the band until our voices were gone. 

I was flattered to find out that the owners still remembered us. They chastised us for having been away for so long. I forgot how good it felt to be missed, even if it was by people I hardly knew.

"Remember Johnny?" Aiden asked me as we sat down at a small table near the stage.

"The drummer? Of course. If I hadn't been involved with Jake, I would've slept with him more than once!" I giggled. "Does he still work here?"

She nodded up toward the stage and I saw Johnny smiling and waving at me. He held his hand in front of his mouth to mimic a microphone and raised his eyebrows as if asking me whether I was going to sing tonight. I grinned at him and nodded. He looked satisfied.

I turned back to Aiden, unable to contain myself. "My god, he's lost a lot of hair!"

We both burst out laughing.

We ordered our drinks and cringed at a girl who was butchering U2's "Sunday Bloody Sunday".

"I have not had enough to drink for that to sound good yet," Aiden said.

I had to agree with her.

"Oh, I invited some people from work, I hope you don't mind," she said.

"Like who?" I wanted to know, quickly recalling a few stories she had told me about her co-workers.

"Well, all of them, I guess. I don't know who's gonna show up, though."

I pouted. I hadn't counted on having to socialize with people she knew.

She laughed at me. "Oh, come on, it'll be good for you. When was the last time you met new people anyway?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again, realizing that I hadn't met anyone 'new' for at least two years…oh geez, has it really been that long?

"That's what I thought," she said with a grin. "Besides, you'll like them. I know you and there's nothing like some good New York men to cheer you up."

"They're all men?" I asked, dismayed. As much as I wanted to get over Jake, I didn't want to get over Jake.

"Well, if Stella comes, they won't be," she told me, then in true elusive Aiden fashion, she switched the subject on me. "So what are we gonna sing?"

* * *

Mel, the owner of the pub and life-long Emcee, as he liked to call himself, made it sound like Aiden and I had been founding members of their place. Well, maybe we had, but still. It's slightly unnerving to be raved about from someone standing on a stage in front of a couple hundred people, even if it is a live karaoke stage. 

Aiden and I belted out INXS's "New Sensation" and I remembered why I loved it here so much. I totally got lost, dancing around on stage like I did this for a living. It was totally freeing to sing one of my favorite songs at my favorite pub with my favorite friend.

When we were done, we bowed deeply to the audience and promised them more later on that evening and that's when I saw him. He was standing by our table, clapping and he had this smirk on his face that made me want to either slap or kiss him, I couldn't tell.

Aiden pulled me by the hand off the stage and dragged me over to the group of three guys standing there. I hadn't even noticed the other two, to be honest.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," she said with her classic Aiden grin.

"I didn't know you could sing," the tall, dark Irish guy said. At least, he looked like one of my kind.

The gorgeous black guy took her hand and kissed it. "I suddenly see you in a whole new light," he said with a dazzling smile.

The Italian was looking at me. He oozed New York and I was repulsed and ridiculously turned on at the same time. I had been gone a long time, but obviously nothing in me had changed when it came to my bizarre attraction to New York men.

He held out his hand. "I'm Danny," he said.

I took it and Aiden cut me off before I had a chance to swear at him up one side and down the other. Irish women love verbally abusing and being verbally abused by Italian men. "This is my best friend, Siobhan."

"Nice to meet you," I forced myself to say.

His smirk deepened and I almost jumped him.

"These are my other coworkers, Don and Sheldon."

I took each of their hands in turn and almost opened my mouth to insult the Irish cop. How redundant, I was going to say, but fortunately I wasn't drunk enough and I knew Aiden wanted me to be nice. But damn it if this Danny didn't make me want to talk dirty.

We all sat down and I got peppered with all those annoying 'let's get to know the new girl' questions. Well, it wasn't as bad as all that, except that Danny refused to engage in the conversation. He just sat there and stared at me.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. "So what," I said, "You got nothing to ask?"

He just shrugged. "Aiden's told me enough about you. I feel like I already know you."

I gave my 'best' friend my dirtiest stare out of the corner of my eye. "So which story did she tell you? The one about me getting locked out of our apartment in my underwear or the one about the night I got so drunk I fell asleep naked in the bathtub?"

He grinned. "I haven't heard either, but I kinda think I'd like to."

Good lord, he's provoking me.

Aiden threw her straw at him. "Danny, be nice," she chided. "I didn't invite you here to harass my best friend."

"I'm not harassing her," he protested, taking a slug from his beer without breaking eye contact with me.

"Room for two more?" a Greek-looking woman who'd approached our table asked.

"Hey Stella, Mac – there's lots of room, pull up a chair," Aiden told them, getting up to hug them both. "This is my best friend, Siobhan. Siobhan, this is Stella and Mac."

I stood and greeted them. The older man intrigued me. He reeked of New York too, but differently than Danny. There was more sorrow to his bitterness. Aiden had told me about him, of course. Her sweet'n'sour widower boss who could flip from Marine to father figure in a heartbeat.

"You missed the show, Mac," Don was saying. "You wouldn't believe how good these two women are up there."

"Don't worry, we've got another song lined up. Stella, you should join us," Aiden invited.

"No way. Mac's the musician in this group," she said.

I smiled at him, willing him out of his very obvious shell. "Really? What kind of a musician are you?" I asked.

He just shook his head, embarrassed by the attention. "I'm not really. I play bass once in a while with some friends," he said dismissively.

"Really?" Sheldon asked, impressed. "I didn't know that about you, Mac."

"You'll have to come up with us, of course," I said, smiling sweetly, doing my uttermost to get under Danny's skin.

"Let me have a few more drinks first," Mac said.

I glanced over at Danny. I hadn't phased him one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_AN Thanks for the reviews, ladies! I have more ideas for this story now, so here's a little more to tide you over until I can get the rest of what's in my head out! Enjoy and continue reveiwing!  
:oP Nevermind_

* * *

By the time we started in on our fourth song that night, we managed to get Sheldon, Don and Mac up on stage with us. Sheldon and Don were drunk enough to belt out "Rock and Roll All Night" but Mac – Mac was really good. We convinced the bassist to give up his guitar and let Mac have a go, and I'll tell ya, he blew us all away. I was suitably impressed and I think his employees were downright shocked to see this new side of their boss.

After we figured we'd hogged the stage enough, I decided to buy the next round. By this time there were just way too many people in the pub to get a waitress' attention, so I went over to the bar to order the shots. Once the bartender poured them however, I realized I was gonna need more than two hands to get the glasses back to our table.

And that's when that smirk caught my attention again.

"Need some help?" Danny asked me. The crowd at the bar had forced him closer to me than he should have been. He smelled like cologne and beer. I'd forgot how much I liked that smell. He took four of the shots from me and eased his way back through the crowd. I followed in his wake, since it was easier than forcing my own path through.

Don, Sheldon and Aiden cheered at the sight of the shots. We toasted to something or other – I couldn't pay attention. My brain was still full of his smell.

I shot back the tequila and felt the liquor burn in my throat. Aiden had a lemon wedge between her teeth and leaned back her head to offer it to me. I took it and it occurred to me how easily we'd slipped back into our old habits of making sure every guy in the room was paying attention to us. I noticed Stella cock an eyebrow at us and suddenly felt embarrassed by our college-girl antics. Aiden was too drunk to care.

I hid my embarrassment behind the sour shock of the lemon, but risked a glance at Danny to find out whether or not he'd fallen for our ploy. But he'd hidden his reaction behind a long drink of his beer, so I was out of luck again.

I turned away from the group to watch the guy on stage. He was pretty good. A little too drunk for "Bed of Roses" but he was kinda cute, so I could forgive him.

"You're not how I pictured you," a voice said very close to my head. I could feel his hot breath on my hair and closed my eyes in an effort to remain firmly in control.

"And how did you picture me?" I asked, feigning aloofness.

"Shorter, with lighter hair," he told me.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed."

I wouldn't look at him. I couldn't look at him or I'd probably kiss him. I kept trying to remind myself of Jake, but I could hardly remember what he looked like.

"Aiden tells me you just got out of a relationship."

I'm going to kill her.

"I did."

"That sucks."

This is awkward. What does he want from me?

I finally turned to face him, folding my arms in front of me to prevent them from doing anything stupid like grabbing him and pulling him against me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked.

He looked confused and a little disconcerted. "No, why?"

"You keep staring at me."

He relaxed and grinned, pushing his glasses a little further up his nose. "I keep trying to figure out the politest way of asking if I could see your car."

What? "What?"

"Aiden told me about your Lexus, and I was...kinda hoping I could get a chance to see it."

You have got to be kidding me. God, I hate men. I let my arms fall to my sides. He'd managed to return my self-control to me on a freaking platter.

My best friend suddenly draped herself over me. "Let's get out of here," she slurred. "Everyone's invited to our place for more drinks!" she announced.

Don grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Aiden, shhh! You don't want to invite the whole bar!" he told her with a drunken shake of his finger.

"Yes, I do!" she announced.

"That's your friend," Danny grinned at me.

I grinned back. "That's your partner."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_AN Another chapter! Yay!   
:oP NeverMind_

* * *

Mac and Stella bid us farewell outside the pub and the five of us walked back to Aiden's. Well, Danny and I walked. Sheldon, Don and Aiden half walked, half stumbled.

My car was still parked out front and because I'm anal and because I dropped way too much cash on the thing, I had to inspect it to make sure no one had tried to break in or scratched it in any way.

"Wow," I heard Danny say. I watched him run his hand over the curves of my car, taking my newly found self-control with him. "Now that's a car."

Don and Sheldon gushed something or other about it, but they were background noise in my head. All I could hear was my heartbeat throbbing in my ears.

"There isn't any alcohol in that car!" Aiden called from the doorway of the apartment block, waving her hand at us.

Don and Sheldon reluctantly tore themselves away from my shiny toy, but Danny and I hung back. I don't know why I hung back, really. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Can I?" he asked.

I hit the button to unlock the car and watched him ease himself into the driver's seat. He caressed the steering wheel and a shiver ran down my spine. He smiled up at me. "I guess it would be too much to ask if I could take her for a ride."

"You're right." I told him.

He got out and I motioned for him to get in the passenger seat. I started the car and put the top down. Revving the engine once, I put it into gear and leapt out onto the street. He gripped the edge of the seat and smiled at me.

This car has a way of making me forget everything else around me. I just drove. I found the nearest straight away and let the powerful engine take over. The cold wind whipped through my hair and slid down my shirt, giving me goose bumps.

By the time I eased my baby back into the spot across from Aiden's we were both breathless. I put the top back up and we just sat there for a minute.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," I answered.

Aiden was singing when we got into the apartment. Don and Sheldon were trying to play chess and were arguing about the rules.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Aiden asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"I took Danny for a ride in my car," I told her.

"That's not fair! I haven't even gone for a ride in your car yet!"

"You will," I told her, kissing her cheek.

"You know what I was thinking about?" she said, putting an arm around my waist and leading me into the kitchen.

"No, what?"

"I was thinking about Jake."

I scowled at her. "What would you do that for?"

"I was thinking that I never really liked him."

"I know you didn't. You told me that many times."

"How come you didn't listen to me?"

"Because you liked him enough for me to ignore your dislike of him."

"Oh. Well, I don't like him at all anymore."

"I know."

She poured me a glass of wine. "I got your favorite," she said with a grin.

"Thank you, hunny."

"To best friends," she said, raising her glass in a toast.

"To best friends," I agreed, clinking our glasses together.

I nursed my wine over the next hour or so. This brand always went to my head faster than any other. Aiden, Danny, Don and Sheldon had disintegrated into shoptalk and I felt a little out of the loop, so I slipped out the door and up the stairs to the roof. Aiden and I had convinced the landlords to rent us the space up there. We'd converted it into a garden-slash-art space for Aiden. She did some of her best work up here.

It's kind of surreal and sensual to sit on the roof of a building overlooking New York. You can almost feel the erratic pulse of the city. New York always made me think of a curmudgeonly senior citizen. Someone who would tell you to stop your whining because you had no idea of what real hardships were. Someone who smoked too much but felt justified because they'd had to fight for every last thing they ever had. I loved this city for that.

I sat down on one of the lounge chairs Aiden had bought since I'd been gone and let my thoughts wander. It felt a little strange to just sit and do nothing. My life had been non-stop for over a month now and I'd almost forgot what it was like to just be.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. Maybe I could try to start processing the disastrous ending of Jake and me.

I could feel someone watching me. I opened my eyes a crack to see Danny sitting on the lounge chair beside me, just looking at me. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"You forgot your drink," he told me in explanation of his presence. I didn't buy it.

I took the glass from him. I should've asked him to leave, but Aiden was right. There really was nothing like a good New York guy to improve my mood.

"So," I started, "You can start any time you're ready."

"Start what?" he asked.

I gave him a sidelong glance. "You're either here to hit on me or get advice on how best to hit on my friend."

"No, I'm not."

I snorted. "Sure you're not."

He gave in and grinned. He sat back on the lounge chair and put his glasses on his forehead. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind hitting on you."

"So..?" I prompted.

"So?" he asked.

"So this is the part where you're supposed to ask me about myself. And then when I finish and I ask about you, you're supposed to become sweet and vulnerable so that I feel like I at least know you before you convince me to sleep with you."

"Is that how this works?"

I shrugged. "That's the routine I've typically encountered."

"And does it work?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how interested I am to begin with."

"And how interested are you?"

I tutted. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"That takes the challenge out of it."

"Ah, I see."

For a moment, I wished I were my car.

I took a sip of my wine, waiting for him to begin.

"Well, I promise I won't convince you to sleep with me."

I laughed. "Really? And why is that?"

He grinned. "Because you're Aiden's best friend and I have to work with her every day. She wouldn't give me a moment's peace."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**_ Wow! It's been a long time since I've upated this story! My sincerest apologies. I went on vacation and didn't have a chance to write anything and then work's been so busy...but enough of the excuses! On to the good stuff! I hope you like this chapter - it was a lot of fun to write. Hopefully it gives you goosebumps because that's what it did to me!Please R&R! Thanks!  
:oP NeverMind_

_P.S. Udjat - Our female leads are based a lot on...well, aspects of our own personalities, I suppose, though we do make them look different each time. We have a thing for strong women, in case you hadn't noticed. grin The other characters, of course, are loosely based on the CSI:NY characters, though we've taken a lot of liberties in interpreting their personalities, etc. We don't own them, obviously, but really enjoy putting them in different situations and seeing what happens._

_P.P.S. This is kmfx's story, aka NeverMind_

* * *

"Well, I promise I won't convince you to sleep with me."

I laughed. "Really? And why is that?"

He grinned. "Because you're Aiden's best friend and I have to work with her every day. She wouldn't give me a moment's peace."

"No, she wouldn't," I agreed. I got up and walked to the ledge so I could…I don't know. I just needed to move around. He followed me, standing just that little bit too close. Not completely in my personal space, but close enough to be dangerous.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said.

"What do you want to know that Aiden hasn't already told you?" I asked, starting to seriously suspect my friend of conspiracy.

"What makes you think Aiden's told me much about you?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "Because I know my friend."

He grinned. "Fair enough." He licked his lips and looked at me as though he were sizing me up. "Well, she didn't tell me much about your last relationship."

Ah, so he wants to know about the dirtiest part of my lie, does he? Fine then, if this doesn't put him off the scent then nothing will.

"I was cheated on, what more is there to say?" I said dismissively.

"Weren't you with this guy for quite a while?"

"Four years."

"And this was the first time he'd cheated on you."

I nodded, but to be honest, I wasn't sure anymore. "We'd started dating in our second year at college. He told me the reason he cheated on me was because he'd never had a chance to 'sow his wild oats.'"

Danny scoffed. "Likely story."

I sighed. "I know, but it was the best he could come up with. I think what pisses me off the most is how stupid he's made me feel, like I spent four years of my life believing in lies."

"You want me to try to make you feel better?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I already know what you're going to say."

"Oh yeah? And what will I say?"

"That I shouldn't worry. That I'm smart, funny – beautiful even."

"Nah, I was thinking I'd just kiss you."

A shiver ran inadvertently down my spine. "I thought you weren't gonna convince me to sleep with you."

"Is that all it would take?"

I laughed in an effort to break the tension in my body. This guy was good. "It must be late. I'm having trouble keeping up with your wit."

"Nah, I'm just that good." He had moved closer to me so that our arms were touching. I loathe and adore men who are this subtly aggressive.

"So tell me about you," I said, needing to at least keep the conversation away from me so that I wouldn't need to be made to feel better.

"Well, what has Aiden told you about me?"

"What makes you think Aiden's told me anything about you?"

"Because I know my partner."

"Fair enough," I conceded. "Well, she's told me that your background is a bit of a mystery, but otherwise you're a pretty normal guy – eat, sleep, sex, that sort of thing."

He laughed. I liked his laugh. "And here I thought women were prone to overanalyzing."

I grinned. "Well, she did compare you to a restaurant mint once."

"Excuse me? A restaurant mint?"

"Yeah, you know, hard and cool on the outside but soft and sweet inside."

"Oh god, is that what she thinks of me?"

I shrugged. "I guess so." My heart was racing again. This whole skin-touching-skin thing was getting to be a little much, even if it was just our arms. I wondered if he noticed that I hardly made eye contact with him.

He turned so that he was facing me and in the process put himself even closer to me. He had one elbow leaning on the edge of the wall, and now I almost had the full length of his body against my side. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"I just feel like you've got a wall up between us," he observed.

"That's because I do," I told him, still without looking at him.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

I finally turned my head to look at him. He really was hot. I liked the hard lines of his face and the edge of his attitude that made him kind of intimidating in spite of his smaller size. And that smirk was just killing me. I gave up. "Because otherwise I'll do something stupid like this," I said, leaning in and kissing him. His lips responded favorably, but I could tell that the smirk never left.

"Are you trying to convince me to sleep with you?" he asked when I'd pulled away.

I gave him a coy grin. "No. Just wanted to see if it would make me feel better."

You could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. When I looked in his face again, he already had those hungry, almost glazed over bedroom eyes. I was feeling devoured by those eyes and I liked it. But I wasn't gonna make it that easy. I might've been on the rebound, but I wasn't desperate. Not yet anyway. Getting there, but not quite yet.

I sighed; feeling more than a little conflicted. Part of me wondered if I was heading down the same path Jake had decided to take. The other part just thought, screw Jake. I can do whatever the hell I want to do.

I wanted to kiss him again, but decided that I'd laid enough of my cards on the table. He could take it from here if he wanted to.

"You don't feel any better, do you?" he asked, moving a strand of my hair away from my face. Damn him for reading me so well.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You really like those 'why' questions, don't you?"

"It's my job," he said.

"So what, I'm evidence now?" I tried to joke.

"You want me to give you the cheesy answer for that?" he asked.

"Sure, go for it."

"You're evidence of a broken heart," he said in his sappiest voice.

I burst out laughing. "That was bad."

"That was bad, wasn't it?"

"Really bad."

"I better make up for that one quick," he said, moving in so that we were in that tantalizing almost kiss moment. Our lips touched once, then again and then my resolve broke. I turned my body into his and just let the moment take over. His hands found all the right places on my back and neck and I could feel his lips curl into a smile every time a small moan escaped my mouth. Jake had never kissed me like this. Even his kisses had been pretentious. This was – just the right amount of barely restrained passion. Every nerve in my body was on fire and it was the best I'd felt in months.

Next thing I knew, we were on one of the lounge chairs, a tangle of arms and legs. I was surprised that he was keeping his promise so far. Our clothes were still on and he wasn't showing any signs of changing that, even though I probably wouldn't have argued. God, this felt good.

But I was still thinking of Jake.

I pulled away from him with a frustrated sigh. I was straddling him, so I sat back on my haunches and ran a hand over my face. He had his hands on my hips, his thumbs caressing my belly. I thought he'd be mad, but that damn smirk just never left his face. It had an understanding quality to it just then.

"Still thinking about him?" he asked. Is this guy really reading my mind or am I just going crazy?

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I know I promised I wouldn't convince you to sleep with me, but this is usually the point where you're supposed to be convinced and only pulling away from me to get out of your clothes."

I smiled weakly. "Sorry."

He tisked my apology away. "Nah, don't be." He pulled me down so that I was lying beside him on the big chair. "Jake has no idea how good he had it," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If I just got out of a four year relationship, I wouldn't want my ex to sleep with some strange guy the first time she met him."

"But would you still sleep with other women?" I wanted to know.

"Probably," he admitted.

I smacked his stomach. "Men and their double standards."

He yelped then laughed. "You didn't let me finish! I was gonna say 'But not if I'd been dating you.'"

"Oh brother, you're just full of them, aren't you?"

"What? The charm's not working for you?" he chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes. "You don't even know me."

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you, and, you know, maybe trying again to convince you to sleep with me," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I propped myself up on an elbow so I could look at him better. "Did Aiden put you up to this?" I asked.

"What? No, she'd never…"

"Yes she would. In a heartbeat she would."

He grinned. "Will you be mad if I say yes?"

"No."

"Well, it doesn't matter because I ain't saying either way."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

I stuck my tongue out at him. But he caught me off guard by suddenly pulling my head down and lightly biting my tongue before kissing me again. This was even better than the first time. He had one hand tangled in my hair and the other was traveling the full length of my back right down to the back of my knee. Everything started slipping away in my brain and was replaced by what felt like explosions of light on the back of my retinas. By the time he pulled away from me I was almost completely overcome.

"Say my name," he said softly, his mouth mere millimeters away from mine.

I had to think about it for a second. "Danny," I finally managed.

He grinned. "Getting better." He kissed me lightly, teasing me, and then sat up.

"You're cruel," I told him, wondering whether I'd be able to regain control of my shuddering heart and over stimulated skin.

"I guess I am. Shouldn't have made that promise," he said, standing.

I eased myself up. "What? I had no affect on you at all?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "If I thought Aiden would let me take a cold shower here, I would."

"Hmm, you being naked in the next room wouldn't help much with the promise keeping thing," I agreed.

"Exactly," he said, taking my hands and helping me up.

We walked back downstairs, but I stopped him before he went inside the apartment. "You're really gonna keep your promise?" I asked. It seemed weird to me. Everything was going in that direction, and yet, he seemed intent on leaving without finishing what we'd started.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

I scrunched my face. "I don't get it."

He chuckled. "I don't either, but it just seems right."

He opened the door and we went inside. Sheldon was passed out on a couch and Aiden and Flack were trying to play checkers. I had to smile. If you know Aiden at all, you know not to play checkers with her because she always cheats. Needless to say, I wasn't surprised to hear Don mutter, "You're a stinking cheater!"

Danny went over and whacked Sheldon with a pillow to wake him up. He shot up as though someone had fired a gun in the room. "I need to go home!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do," Danny told him. "You have to work tomorrow."

I wasn't actually sure that Sheldon was really awake, but he grabbed his jacket and immediately walked out the door.

"Ha! We're leaving!" Don said triumphantly. "Now I don't have to lose to you anymore."

Aiden just laughed and started chanting, "Flack is a loser, Flack is a loser," over and over again.

Danny snuck me a kiss before joining his friend at the door. "Thanks for the ride in your car," he said with a wink.

"Anytime," I said with a wink back. "See you around?"

"Absolutely."

"Promise?"

He laughed. "Oh, I promise all right."

And with that, he was gone.

Aiden had her arms around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

"No I didn't."

"You're a terrible liar."

"So what if I kissed him? You put him up to it."

"What? I did no such thing."

"_You're_ a terrible liar."

"Well, so what if I did. I always thought you and he would get along great."

"I can't believe you're setting me up."

"That makes me sound so meddling."

"You do meddle."

"I'm just trying to help you out. Tell me you didn't like him and I'll back off."

I didn't answer her.

"Aha! See? I knew I was right."

"You're jumping to conclusions. I'm totally on the rebound right now. It doesn't matter whether or not I like him, it doesn't count if it's a rebound thing."

"You are so pessimistic."

"Yes I am. What do you want from me? Guys haven't exactly proven to be the most trustworthy people in my life."

"Did he convince you to sleep with him?"

I opened my mouth to argue and had to shut it again. "No."

"Ha! Haha!" she gloated.

"But only because he doesn't want to tick you off," I came back. I hate letting her win almost as much as she hates letting me win.

"Now why would that matter?"

"Because he has to work with you, jerk."

She scrunched her face. She was either too tired or too drunk for a quick comeback to that one.

"Aha." I announced. "See? You said so yourself – eat, sleep, sex. The three staples of any man's life. He won't sleep with me until just before I go back to DC. Then he doesn't have to see me anymore."

"But I'd still be ticked off."

"Maybe, but because I won't be around all the time anymore, you'd only give him a hard time about it for maybe a week. That's way better than a whole month of you bitching at him."

She was getting flustered. "Well, I never said you had to see him." She walked off to the kitchen in a huff.

I followed her and smiled as she started muttering to herself, moving dishes from one side of the sink to the other.

"What?" she shot at me when she saw me standing there.

"Thank you," I said with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at me, then threw the tea towel at me when she finally caught on. "Bitch."

I had to laugh. She was so cute when she was mad. "I love picking fights with you," I said.

"Only because I never win."

"It's the one game you can't cheat at."

"Go to bed before I decide to tell Danny what you're really like," she threatened.

I went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Yes, mom."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN **_A tribute to the Locker Room girls..._

* * *

The next day we spent nursing Aiden's hangover. It was funny to me how quickly we reverted back to our college days when we would nurse our hangovers with tubs of ice cream and bottles of aspirin. I didn't need the aspirin as much as Aiden did, but I did participate in emptying two tubs of ice cream with her.

We didn't talk about Danny. I was still feeling conflicted about the whole thing and talking about it usually makes it worse for me. I was pretty sure I'd see him again anyway, and there was no use in agonizing over things before anything had actually happened.

Monday morning I drove Aiden to work and hit the streets of New York to do some serious shopping. We met up for lunch at a little café and sat outside on the patio. We ordered and I kept avoiding the glare Aiden was giving me.

"So?" she finally asked.

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me if he talked about you?" I could tell it was eating her up and quite frankly, I was enjoying it.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want to know."

"You do too, you're just being difficult."

"God, Aiden, I feel like I'm in high school."

"Come on, play along!"

I sighed. I knew I could only ignore my own curiosity for so long. "Fine. I'll play. Did he talk about me?" I asked grudgingly.

"Yes!"

"Well, that's nice."

"Arrggh!" Aiden growled at me.

"Fine, fine! All I want to know is if he thought I was a good kisser."

Her face burst into a huge smile. "Did he ever!"

The way she said that made me uncomfortable. "Don't tell me he does details," I said.

She laughed. "No, just got this goofy grin on his face every time I mentioned your name."

"And that means he thinks I'm a good kisser?"

"Sure it does."

"You are so weird."

"Precisely why you love me so much."

I shook my head. "Okay, did he actually 'say' anything about me or did he just grin goofily the whole day?"

"No, he said stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like, 'Your friend's car is really hot,' which is obviously a guy way of saying that you're hot."

"Mm-hmm. I see. You've forgot that guys function at the lowest common denominator, haven't you? If he said my car's hot, he probably just means my car is hot."

"You know, I think this break up with Jake has made you really bitter."

"Oh, you're just getting that now?"

"Stop being a bitch."

"Sorry." She was right of course. I was acting more bitter than usual. I had no interest in pretending to be a teenybopper anymore. I know she wanted me to get all worked up about this, but I just couldn't. I mean, he was a gorgeous, interesting guy who was a good kisser, but I just couldn't…trust him, I guess. Better to set myself up for another heartbreak than get all excited over something that's not even happening yet.

"Was that all he said?" asked, trying to placate my friend.

She sighed, forced to admit that maybe my way was better. "Pretty much. I was pretty ripped off. I tried so hard to weasel things out of him but nothing worked."

"Good," I said. This information actually improved my mood a little.

"Why?"

"Because it means he didn't lie to me."

"What do you mean?" she wanted to know.

I just smiled. Maybe he really did like me after all. "Nothing. Just a joke we had going the other day. You had to be there."

She narrowed her eyes at me. I knew she didn't believe me, but I was glad she decided not to push it. I changed the subject and we managed to avoid talking about Danny for the rest of our meal.

After lunch, Aiden insisted that I come back with her to the lab. "We just moved to new digs – it's so cool, you have to see it," she told me.

I didn't buy it, but I agreed.

The labs were nearly on the top floor of a stunning all-glass building. I liked it. I totally could have worked there.

CSI had hardly moved in – there were boxes everywhere and I could see that many of the techs were stressed over not being able to find anything. I saw Mac giving a few of them instructions and I couldn't help but grin. He looked very Marine-like. He saw me and gave me a nod and a smile. I gave him a small salute and saw him chuckle, acknowledging my gentle mocking.

Aiden gave me the grand tour and I couldn't help but think of her as a kid showing off their classroom to a parent.

Naturally, the last room she took me to happened to be where Danny was working. He had his glasses on his forehead and he was peering into a microscope. He looked up when we walked through the door, smirk firmly in place.

"How was lunch, ladies?" he asked in his thick New York accent. He replaced his glasses and peeled off his rubber gloves.

"It was good. We had panini," Aiden told him, peering in the microscope herself. "Is this dog hair?" she asked.

"Cocker spaniel," he said.

Aiden chuckled. "Now how did that get there?"

"Don't know. Have to ask Mr. Jameson that," he said. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I just stood in the doorway feeling like an idiot.

"Have you eaten yet?" Aiden asked him.

"No, I was kinda hoping I could convince Siobhan to go for lunch with me too," he said.

"Sure – just don't expect me to eat anything else."

"Nah, I'd never expect anything from you," he said, unbuttoning his white lab coat. My mind slipped to very dirty places and I had to scramble to try to regain control of my recently overactive libido.

"Ah, you're just sucking up so I'll take you for another ride in my car," I said as coolly as I could manage.

He gave me a mischievous smile and a shake of his head. "I lost interest in the car a while ago," he said.

Aiden's eyebrows shot straight up. That was what she'd been fishing for all day. I felt an instant rush of blood to the head and gripped a nearby table to prevent my knees from giving out.

"Shall we?" he asked me, offering the crook of his arm. I took it, inhaling his cologne. I glanced over my shoulder and rolled my eyes at Aiden who was giving me the thumbs up.

Danny and I walked to Central Park, where he bought a hot dog and a can of cola.

"Watch me get mustard all over myself now," he joked. "That'll make you want me more."

I laughed as he made a big show out of eating the hot dog as carefully as he could. I was holding his drink so I took a sip from it. I was feeling kind of nervous and giddy.

"You're not sick, are you?" he asked me. "Cuz Mac'll kill me if I get sick."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't seem too concerned about that the other night."

He swallowed the last of his hot dog, wiped his mouth and leaned in and kissed me before taking the can from me.

"Kissing eliminates germs," he explained.

I licked my lips. "Is that so?" I asked, trying to prevent my voice from wavering.

He just nodded and took a long drink from the cola. "Had you wanted any more?" he asked, offering me the can.

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

We found a path and started walking through the park. "So, are you enjoying your vacation so far?" he eventually asked.

"Yeah. Got to spend some girl time with my best friend, sang karaoke, made out with a hot guy, did some shopping – it's been good."

He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. My first reaction was that I shouldn't let him do that. Jake would get mad. And then I thought – enough about stupid Jake already.

"Well, I feel it's my duty to help you in the healing process of getting over what's-his-nuts."

"Your duty, huh? Is that what this is all about?"

"It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it," he teased me.

"Ah-ha. Well at least give me something about yourself so that I won't feel like a jerk at the end of all this."

"What, me being hot isn't enough?"

"I have too big a guilt complex – I need to feel like I'm giving back something to this…whatever this is."

"You don't have to give anything back. I'm pretty satisfied with what I've got so far."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

He smiled at me and we sat down on a park bench. "You want me to give you the whole vulnerable thing so you at least feel like you know me before I convince you to sleep with me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Eh, that's not really my shtick."

"Yeah, right. I bet you pull the 'tortured soul' card on all your conquests."

"Okay, okay. I do yank that one out once in a while. I just don't think I could in this case."

"Why not?"

"Because you're asking me for it."

"So?"

"So you're just too – honest and, I don't know. It would feel forced at this point."

"You're telling me you're content to be my gigolo for the rest of my vacation here?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And here I thought you liked me."

He threw his head back and laughed. "God, you're fun. I mean, Aiden told me you were a riot, but really – I just love this."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad I amuse you."

"Oh, what's this?" he asked, taking my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him. "Are you pouting?"

I pulled my head away from him. "No."

"Yes, you are," he said, squeezing my side, tickling me.

"Ah!" I squealed, and was instantly embarrassed. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are," he said, stealing a kiss from me. "But you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to make out with you."

I licked my lips and stole my kiss back. "How do you know that's not what I want?"

"If that's what you want, you should've just said so," he said, grinning and kissing me to within what felt like an inch of my life. I had to pull away from him at one point because I was afraid I might just take him right there in the park.

"Couldn't we get arrested for this?" I said, breathless.

"What?"

"Public lewdness."

"Nah, it's okay. I was flashing my badge around the whole time," he told me, kissing my neck.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" I asked, trying to think of any excuse to save whatever remaining dignity I had left.

He gave me a coy look. "Now I'm making you uncomfortable?"

"I do have some interesting quirks, but exhibitionism isn't one of them," I laughed.

"Fair enough," he said, helping me up off the bench. "Will you let me take you for dinner so that I can inquire more into these 'interesting quirks' of yours?"

"Maybe," I told him. "But if you're supposed to be my gigolo, does that mean I have to pay for everything?"

He chuckled. "I'll tell you what; I promise I'll tell you more about me to alleviate your guilt if you promise you'll stop thinking so much."

I gave him a grudging smile. "Fine, it's a deal."

"Excellent. Walk me back to work?"

We strolled back through the park and into the brilliant glass building. We were halfway up to the CSI labs when he pushed the elevator's stop button and me up against one of the walls.

"You're terrible," I murmured against his mouth.

"I can't help it – you're way too sexy for your own good," he murmured back.

This raw, naked aggression was almost more than I could handle. I had never met a guy who could get me worked up so completely and so fast before. My senses were utterly overloaded and it was all I could do to keep myself from ravishing him right then and there.

"Say my name," he whispered.

"Danny," I managed, with much less hesitation than before.

He pulled away from me with a very evil grin and started the elevator again.

"You have a very bad habit of leaving me unsatisfied," I told him, trying to catch my breath.

"It's all part of the plan," he told me.

"Are you ever gonna let me in on that plan?" I asked, straightening my clothes.

"Eventually." The elevator door started to open on the CSI labs and he kissed me lightly before anyone could see us. "I'll call you about dinner," he said with a wink and a wave after he walked out.

"You better," I said as the doors closed on me again. I pressed the button for the lobby and sighed heavily as I tried to convince my hormones to stop raging.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes, I know, it's been far too long since I've updated this story. My apologies. I'm coming out of a dry spell. Almost, I think. Anyway, here's a tiny bit more to whet your appetite and make you ask me for more!  
:oP Nevermind_

* * *

It was days before I heard from Danny or even Aiden again. They got wrapped up in processing a brutal murder case. Aiden didn't even come home to sleep.

There was a lot for me to do to amuse myself, but on the third day I decided to swing by the labs to at least make sure they were still alive. Mac met me in the reception area.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"Aiden? Oh, she's all right. Bleary eyed and cranky, but not nearly as bitchy as Danny is."

I laughed. "She hasn't even come home to sleep," I told him.

"Not surprised. She's obsessive about solving cases, I'll give her that."

"You're not involved in this one?" I asked.

"No. Stella and I just wrapped a case. I'm doing my 'supervisor' thing now."

"So would you have time to go for lunch with me then?"

He grinned. "I'd like that."

I took Mac's arm and caught sight of Danny coming around the corner, a displeased look on his face at the sight of Mac and I. Good, I thought. Two can play this game, sweetheart.

Mac took me to a sweet little restaurant a few blocks away from the lab. I couldn't help but think that if I weren't so hot for Danny, I could easily fall for this older man. He was so gentle and kind and funny and interesting. We talked about our lives and I carefully sidestepped any mention of his late wife.

I did not sidestep flirting with him, however. I knew I was gonna get myself in trouble, but I couldn't help it. Older New York men are even better at improving my mood than younger New York men. Good lord, I'm easy.

Our meals were finished and we were sipping on lattes when our conversation fell into a comfortable silence.

"Thank you," Mac said, breaking it.

I looked at him quizzically. "For what?"

"For stroking my ego," he said.

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You didn't have to pretend to flirt with me."

"Who says I was pretending?" I asked.

This time he looked at me quizzically. "I thought you were interested in Danny."

"Ah," I said, "But I am on the rebound, you see, and am permitted to flirt with whomever I choose, whenever I choose."

He chuckled. "I feel like a dirty old man."

"Why? Because you're attracted to me? Don't be silly. I'm making it almost impossible for you to feel any other way." I smiled at him. "You underestimate yourself, Mac. You're a very attractive person. But I can see that you're bordering on becoming uncomfortable so I promise you I will do nothing to push you over that edge."

He smiled appreciatively at me. I think he was starting to think that he might get himself in trouble too.

"Besides," I reassured him, "I usually find flirting is most fun when it's never consummated. Far less risk involved, if you catch my meaning."

He nodded. "I do catch your meaning. Thank you for understanding my position."

"Don't mention it. Besides, I would hate to become the CSI girlfriend, as tempting as that is."

He laughed out loud. "Somehow, you don't strike me as someone who would have the capacity for that."

"No? Why not?" I was curious to know.

"You're far too self-aware and you read people too well. You'd make a good CSI."

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. "But if I became a CSI, you'd be my boss and then we couldn't flirt like this anymore."

"You do have a point," he said. The waiter came with our bill and he took it before I had a chance to reach out and grab it. "No, no. This one's on me."


	8. Chapter 8

_Weird... I had a different little blurb up here before, I swear... Anyway, this was supposed to say that I'm sorry this took so bloody long, but I hope it's worth the wait. Sorry I don't do more descriptions, but I figure your imaginations will be way more graphic than anything I could write. LOL  
:oP NeverMind_

* * *

I wasn't surprised that Danny called me that night. 

"You dating my boss now?" he asked after our initial hellos. Talk about cutting to the chase.

I just scoffed. "It's your business?"

He hesitated. "No, I was just hoping…"

"Danny Messer, don't you go acting like my boyfriend now. Just because you've kissed me a few times doesn't mean I've handed over the deed," I chastised him.

"Are you trying to play the player? That's dangerous water, my girl."

"Hey, it's been four years since I've 'played' anyone. Don't begrudge me my freedom. Besides, I think it's only fair that I flirt with your boss what with you getting me all riled up all the time and leaving me wanting."

"Oh, so that was payback, was it?"

"Maybe."

"Well maybe I'll have to rectify that situation then."

"Maybe you should."

"Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow then?"

"Only if you let me drive."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Pick me up at 7:00?"

"Sounds good. I assume Aiden knows how to get to your place?"

"She should. But, uh, leave her at home, will you? I'm sick of her."

I laughed. "Sounds good to me."

The next day, I went and bought a new outfit from Dolce and Gabbana – a flirty skirt and a funky long-sleeved shirt on which the collar went off one shoulder. The gay guy who sold it to me insisted that I looked very sexy in it. Now how would he know? I couldn't help but wonder.

When I finished primping and came out for my big 'reveal' for Aiden, she gave out a low whistle and shook her head at me. "That's hot," she said, in her best imitation of Paris Hilton. "You will not leave this man unconquered, will you?"

"Hey, you started it."

"Yeah, I suppose I did. I never intended for you to flirt with my boss, though," she said.

"Come on, Aiden, you told me yourself that if he weren't your boss you'd find him attractive."

"I know, but that was before I got to know him. He's like a father figure to me."

"Yeah, well I think your dad is an attractive older man too," I came back.

"For Pete's sake, must you gross me out like that?"

I just gave her a wicked smile. "Don't worry, hun, I have no intentions of putting the moves on your father or your boss."

"You know, I don't remember you being this self-assured when it came to men when we were in college."

"I wasn't. Why do you think I settled on Jake? You don't like the new me?"

"Oh, I like her all right. I just wish she'd come out a little sooner so we could play the game together."

"We did play the game together, remember? I just sat and watched the last time. Now it's your turn to do the same."

"I guess."

I took her hands and looked her square in the eye. "Look, I'm not going to sleep with every man that you know here. I might sleep with your partner, but that would be it. I'm not gonna stoop to Jake's level, I swear."

"I know," she said. "I just wish Danny had a hot friend for me to play with."

"Maybe he does. You want me to ask him?"

She grinned. "If you feel so inclined."

I kissed her cheek and gave myself one last look in the mirror before grabbing my purse and my keys off the side table. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it."

I thought I had Danny Messer figured out. Eat, sleep, sex, right? I hadn't counted on romantic in that mix. When I got to his apartment, I knocked on the door and fully expected him to slide out without even letting me see his place. I was very wrong. He swung the door wide open and invited me in. He was dressed in a gray linen button down shirt and well cut, faded black jeans. After closing the door behind me, he gave me a long, sensual look over that almost convinced me to forego any conversation and get to the good part.

"I couldn't get reservations at the restaurant I wanted, so I thought we'd eat in," he said, indicating the neatly set table on his balcony.

"Someone's been watching way too many chick flicks," I murmured with a half-smile. "Do I get the grand tour or do I have to wait until you get me drunk so I won't remember anything?"

He laughed – I really liked his laugh – and walked me through the place. Even though it was a bachelor pad, he'd still gone to some effort to make it pretty classy. He was obviously a collector of baseball memorabilia; there were glass-encased, yellowing baseballs with fading signatures in every one of the rooms. He also had a few jerseys of some of his favorite players framed and hanging on the walls. Old bats served as decoration around his fireplace, and an old, worn glove rested on the mantle. His furniture was very Earnest Hemmingway – rich, leathery and comfortable in a variety of browns and blacks.

"You work in a place like CSI and you need somewhere to come home to, you know?" he told me in answer to my unasked question.

"I like it," I told him sincerely. "It's comfortable."

He took me out to the balcony and pulled a chair out for me. Very chivalrous. "Now, don't laugh at me, but I had to call my mom to figure out what to cook you. So if it's bad it's my fault, not hers."

"Well, I haven't eaten all day, so I'm sure whatever you've made will be the best thing I've ever tasted," I assured him.

He retreated into the apartment and I clasped my hands in my lap because they were shaking so hard. This guy was really, really good. It's a good thing I'd already made up my mind not to resist him much tonight. One has to resist a little, of course, or else the other person might lose interest.

He came back with oysters of all things. I couldn't help but laugh. "You think we need aphrodisiacs?"

"A little extra insurance can't hurt," he grinned.

I raised an oyster shell to him in a toast. "You don't need any help, trust me."

He raised a shell back at me and we slurped down the slimy treats.

I had to be really careful not to eat too much. Everything was so ridiculously good; from the oysters to the ragout to the chocolate mousse cake (which he had to admit that he'd bought), I was in heaven. And thoroughly impressed.

"I'm thoroughly impressed," I told him.

"The food was okay?"

"The food, the atmosphere, the company, everything. I don't think anyone has ever spoiled me like this."

"What? I find that hard to believe."

"Sad but true. Jake was a little too self-obsessed to think much about me."

"Well, this is a Jake-free-zone. Let me spoil him right out of your system."

I lolled my head back on the chair and smiled lazily. I didn't know if it was the wine or if he'd drugged my food, but I was completely relaxed.

"My friend, if you spoil all your women like this, I'm amazed you're still single."

He shrugged. "I'm good at the first part of a relationship. Once you hit that turning point where you have to start being serious about everything, I start shutting down."

"Hmm. I hear ya. It's a good thing we'll never have more than the first part of a relationship."

He gave me a queer look. "Is there a right response to that statement?" he wanted to know.

"Nah, just an observation is all."

We fell into a lazy conversation that meandered back and forth across various parts of each of our lives. I noticed that he always quickly changed the subject every time we got close to his late teenage years, but I ignored it because I was unwilling to spoil the pleasantness of this night. Besides which, this was still part of the 'first part' of a relationship, so there was no prerequisite for divulging all of one's secrets.

As the evening wore on, the temperature started to drop. We were sitting with our legs half entwined and at one point his hand brushed against my bare leg.

"You have goosebumps. Are you cold?"

I grinned sadistically. "Among other things," I admitted.

His smirk deepened and he stood to help me up.

"I guess I don't need these anymore," I said, indicating my strappy stilettos. "Unless you're into the stilettos-with-everything look."

He laughed. "Nah. I actually have a fear of being impaled by one of those."

I could feel him watching me as I bent down to take off my shoes. I wondered what other surprises he might have in store for me or if dinner was as creative as he would get.

I stretched out my calves – I'm definitely not one of those women who wears heels all the time. If I could go barefoot everywhere, I would.

And that's when I saw it. It was tucked underneath a table and I had missed it during my previous inspection of the place. I reached down to pull it out of hiding.

"You play?" I asked, indicating the guitar I'd found.

I was surprised by his embarrassed reaction. This guy who had been so confident about everything up to this point couldn't even look me in the eye now.

"A little," he shrugged. "I'm just learning."

"Play me something?"

"Nah…I'm really not that good," he tried to resist me, but I sat him down on the couch and put the guitar on his lap.

"Humor me," I grinned. "I promise it won't affect the outcome of this night. Besides, I have a fetish for guys who play guitar."

He relented and began strumming the instrument. He started playing the riff of one of my favorite songs, "Crash" by the Dave Matthews Band.

"Mm, I love this song," I murmured, letting the wine, the song and him go to my head. I watched his fingers gently stroke the guitar, manipulating it to make the sounds he wanted. The tip of his tongue was visible between his lips as he concentrated on putting his fingers on the right strings on the neck. I've never wanted to be a guitar so bad in my life.

And when I just couldn't take it anymore, I pulled the guitar out of his hands and straddled his lap myself.

"My turn," I grinned, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed me back, slow and deep, taking his time with me. This was almost worse than the intense, barely restrained passion from before. My whole body was taut with anticipation.

"What happened to the cocky confidence?" I asked, as he kissed my neck.

"All part of the plan," was all he would say.

I pulled away from him and grinned at his quizzical expression. "Don't worry. This is the part where I'm only pulling away to get out of my clothes."

He chuckled and helped me out of my shirt. I unbuttoned his and from there… well, I'll let you fill in the rest. Suffice it to say… he didn't leave me unsatisfied this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN_** _This is a warning! You may thoroughly and completely hate me after this, but I just couldn't do a 'happily ever after' for this one…  
:oP Nevermind_

* * *

"Pulling a runner from your own apartment?" I asked groggily, having been woken up by movement on the other half of the bed. 

He just grinned down at me while pulling on a pair of pants. "Eh, another reason I don't get very far in relationships," he said, indicating his cell phone on the bedside table.

I just smiled. "Does this mean I have to leave too?"

He bent over and kissed my forehead. "Nope. You go back to sleep. I'll leave the spare keys by the TV."

"Mm, good. I was afraid you were gonna force me to be a kept woman."

"You're welcome to be, if you like."

"Come here and say that," I challenged.

"Can't. Another round with you and I won't get out of here on time."

"So?"

He leaned over to kiss me while buttoning up his shirt. "Can't have a kept woman if I don't have a job," he teased.

I chuckled against his mouth. "You'll pay for that later."

"I hope so. Bye."

"Bye."

I rolled over and fell back asleep. When I finally woke up, I decided I'd be nice and stick around to clean up our mess. I made his bed, loaded the dishes into his dishwasher and tidied the balcony. He was being kind enough to my gigolo, after all.

After showering, I decided that I wasn't interested in wearing my outfit from the night before, so I borrowed a pair of his jeans and a t-shirt. He was slim enough that I didn't even need to cinch the belt too tightly. He had a digital camera sitting by a laptop in the living room, so as a treat, I set it to take a picture of myself in his clothes, which I quickly printed and deleted from both the camera and the computer – just in case either or both was his work stuff.

'Thanks for everything. I'm holding your clothes captive until you come ransom them from me. See you soon,' I wrote on the back. I slathered my lips with some lipstick and planted their impression underneath my note. 'P.S. Cheese for cheese," I wrote, hoping he'd understand the reference.

I loaded myself in my car and decided to take the long way back to Aiden's. I was in a good mood, needless to say. This vacation was turning out to be exactly what I'd needed. I put the top down on my car and basked in the day's sunshine.

I was sitting at a stop light in one of New York's grittier neighborhoods when I felt it. It was like I'd been punched hard in the chest. I thought I'd heard a loud bang too. I put my hand over my heart where I'd felt the hit and was confused by the blood I saw. I looked up into the face of a young man. His eyes were cold and hard. He was holding a gun and it was pointing at me, still smoking.

"You could've just asked," I said as I slumped over my steering wheel. It's funny, but my last thought was that I was getting blood all over Danny's clothes.

I never meant for my vacation to end that way. I would have liked to at least have said goodbye to Aiden. But it's not often that one gets to decide when one dies. Sometimes it's decided for you.

They found my body on that same corner. The young man had basically just hauled me out and left me there, taking my car to God knows where. Apparently I didn't die right away, I bled out. My CSI friends had to process my murder. That was awkward. I felt bad to have to do that to them, but again, what choice did I have?

Aiden was the most upset, naturally. Mac wouldn't let her work the case because she was just too emotional. I don't know what happened, but she lost her passion for her job after that. Maybe it all just hit too close to home.

Danny… Well, Danny took my death personally. I wonder if that was because they found me in his clothes. He was like a bulldog that wouldn't let go until he had the kill. But he was careful too. He was meticulous and thorough, even if he and Mac did have yelling matches every other day. They did find the guy, and my car, which, sadly, is now sitting desolate in a police yard. I don't know if catching him made anyone feel better, but how do you make someone feel better when someone theycare about is murdered like that?

Life's just not fair sometimes.

I hear that Danny keeps my picture in a drawer by his bed. That's sweet. He really is a genuine guy… it's too bad I didn't have more time to get to know him…

_**

* * *

AN** I warned you, didn't I? Seriously, stop throwing the tomatoes, they kinda hurt! Please be sure to read **Dream's** __new story, "Side Stage" (coming soon!), for a happier conclusion to a Danny story…_


End file.
